Talk:Eli Goldsworthy/@comment-5032793-20110605231814/@comment-2227733-20110607215615
First @Rxqueen and TF. If Eli saved my life.......... What does that have to do with anything? Also, the reason why I'm ignoring ya'll is because (not TRYING to piss you off) you're pulling things out of your ass. Again not trying to piss you off. 1)Eli's parents spoiled him rotten, which is why they contributed to his issues. Spoiling one's children IS unhealthy. You can't put constant abuse and grief on the same level. Abuse has a far more damaging effect on a person's behavior and mindset than grief. It still doesn't make his actions okay, but there's no denying that Fitz's situation was/is worse. And I have to add that Eli is NOT traumatized. As someone who's gone through it, I can tell you that he was not dealing with any kind of trauma disorder. PTSD of any kind is a lot worse than simple grief. And you could say that everything Fitz ddoes can be traced back to his brother and parents, but I haven't really seen Fitz talk about it much, whereas Eli constantly uses Julia. Fitz didn't even WANT to Clare about the abuse, she just so happened to see bruises and marks. Also you don't if Fitz will eventually return to his house or not. 2)Right... He was stalkerish FOR A WHILE. When he found out that Clare was creeped out, he STOPPED, which is what matters. An actual stalker wouldn't have stopped there until he/she were MADE to stop. 3)I can't argue over whether he used "Mike" as an excuse or not, since that's purely opinion and you can't really debate over that. However, it's odd that he had such an intolerance for bullying, but he definitely turned into one. 4)An asshole IS deliberate in theirr behavior, and Eli was pretty deliberate in his, since Clare told him many times that he was wrong. Do NOT say that he's not an asshole for the bad things he's done. I know about mental disorders enough (both personal experience and research/residual knowledge) to know that a disorder does NOT excuse immoral behavior, unless they're truly insane. Insanity in that sense means they're incapable of distingushing between good and evil. Eli tried to hide what he does, and makes excuses for it. Erego, he's sane and perfectly responsible for his actions. Yes, Fitz is too, don't think I'm just singling Eli out. But don't say that he's not "deliberate in his actions." He was not under any kind of duress, and like I already explained, he's not insane. Like I said, it's not possible to argue whether he used it as a scapegoat or an explanation, it's pure opinion. However, it's very certain that the writers, producers and fans use all this as a scapegoat, even if Ellie doesn't. 5)Fitz didn't want to end it at first, but then later it was Fitz wanting to stop, and Eli instigating it. I don't have a problem with the gothic story, and in fact seems like another ass-pull on the writers' part to make him seem "bad," whenever they already have better reasons to turn him into a villain. However, if you're going to complain about Fitz sending Clare a crapload of E-Mails, then you might as well get on to Eli for the story, since he actually said "it's about you Clare," and creeped her the hell out. 6)Clurr didn't really help Eli with his grief, but he didn't really help her with her divorce drama either. But I don't care about Clurr. "The only time Eli ignored Clare was when he was trying to keep her at a distance from him, in which case his objective was to push her away not get her to come running to him." But it did anyways whereas Clurr was at least willing to talk to him. And he clearly isn't sorry because of the extreme lengths he went to in DTW to try and pressure Clurr into doing what he wanted. 7)Frizz did more bad things in s10, but they didn't cause the same extent of trouble that Ellie's actions did. And again, Fitz is repentent and apologetic, whereas Eli is not. "It’s not like Eli is meaning to be this way. He’s mentally ill and while that may seem like an ill-conceived excuse to some, it’s actually a very reasonable explanation." See above points^. Sorry you've been through crappy situations, but you should never make excuses for the unrepent abuser/bully. I'm on Fitz's side because he's the underdog and the repentent one in this situation. If Eli did the same, then I wouldn't have as much of an issue with him, but I still wouldn't be interested in him or like him because off his Spotlight Stealing Squad tendencies. You're mention of other people: KC-Same with Frizz, trying to change. Owen-He's a villain, so I don't have a problem with him because the writers don't try to gloss over his asshole behavior. Dave-Hate him. Drew-Loathe him. Total Karma Houdini. I'm hoping he dies in s11.